


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 上部 (4) （修整版）

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Kudos: 2





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 上部 (4) （修整版）

IV BLADE 

血液浸热了刀芒   
绽放的伤口还在呼吸   
胜者站在血肉模糊的战场   
耳目浑浊 跌入尘土 

风总是很大，掠过耳畔的时候甚至会轰轰作响。仔细听，它像是在说着某种古老的语言，沉重而虚渺。Riki坐在露台的石沿上，沉默不语。他的目光久久投向夜幕的边缘，没有焦点地滞留在空气里。他曾经无数次尝试去寻找自己的来处，可是即使站在几乎是Tanagura的最高点，也无法看清迷宫般一切。整个城市从这个地方看去，像是一大块冰冷的芯片，数不清的细密构造在有条不紊地运行着Jupiter设计好的程序，如此的严谨，如此的令人窒息。   
一阵子晕眩涌进颅腔。   
“Riki大人！”Daryl突然冲过来，一把拉住Riki的胳膊，惊恐地瞪着眼睛。   
“Daryl……”Riki缓缓将头扭过来，眼光无神，继而挤出自嘲的一笑，“我不会跳下去啊。”   
Daryl仍旧死死地抓住Riki的胳膊不放，哀求道：“请您不要做傻事。”   
“傻事？”Riki像是听到一个十分好笑的词，一连沉默了好几天的他突然打开了话匣子，“Daryl你知道么？从小在贫民窟长大的人，骨子里唯一牢记的事是什么么？就是‘活下去’！我们可不像精英大人们一样烦恼怎么才能更加光彩照人地活着，我们一生下来就是连市民身份都没有的低等生物。谁在乎你的死活？谁知道你的死活？在贫民窟，有病的人倒在路边，不久就有督察队的机械人把他像收垃圾一样收走，然后也像处理垃圾一样分解掉，连一点残骸都不留下……多干净利落的手段啊！一个人就好像从来没有存在过一样……所以，活着的时候，就要拼命，就算是在别人的脚趾缝里生存，也得堵上所有力气！”   
“不然的话，就连活着的时候，也没有活着的感觉……”Daryl喃喃自语着。   
“所以，你说的那种傻事我不会做。”   
Riki又把目光眺向远方，年轻而俊朗的面容上透出一种信念，可是微微皱起的眉头却显得那么迷茫。   
“这里风凉，Riki大人还是早点休息吧。”   
Riki没有反应，突然他叫住Daryl：“Iason那家伙……什么时候回来？”   
“主人临行前交代会去九天，也就是后天回来。”   
“是么……” 

一个人，夜里躺在床上辗转反侧。   
Iason，一想起这个名字就有一种整个人被按在滚水里的感觉。   
尤其是在这看似无尽的夜里。   
肺里的空气一点点被他抽空，肌肉被他麻痹，意识被他剥离，全身都在烧，从发梢到指尖，从腑脏到表皮。肢体不可停止地颤抖，完全不受控制。意识中反抗的残渣都不被放过，像是跳溅出来的微弱火星立刻被巨浪吞噬……   
Riki痛恨自己在这种本该宁静得如天堂的夜里总会想起那个恶魔。由此他深深地恐惧起来。他发现即使像在现在这种短暂的安宁里，那个人的阴影仍然无时无刻不在纠缠着他的心灵，然后他的身体真的就如那个人所预言的那样，回想起他属于他的那些个深渊一般的黑夜，再然后，身体所体验到的羞耻的不愿被承认的所有感受又反过来将自己的理智逼入绝境，那些令人无法启齿的疯狂像是手执荆鞭的狱卒，冷笑着一遍遍拷问着自己的神志：   
——还在嘴硬么？你恨他入骨，却无法拒绝他。   
——那是因为他用卑鄙的手段捆住了我！那个ring！   
——哦？那个连死都不怕的Bison的首领竟然怕一个小小的环！   
——它让我不论逃到哪里都在他的目光里，我逃到哪里都能被他挖出来！   
——仅此而已么？   
——！！   
——他还对你做了些什么……？当你哀求他松开那环的时候……   
——住口！   
——三年了，一千个日夜，你能否认在那些狂乱的时刻里你没有短暂的，哪怕只是一瞬间的，相信过，他就是你的主人，而你是属于他的？   
——住口！我没有！   
——你没有闪现过这样的念头？你要被他熔化了，不再具有自己的形体，你所呼吸的都是他，所思考的都是他，所感触的都是他……   
——胡说！你闭嘴听到了没有！   
——他暗红色的魔鬼一样的可怕力量已经不知不觉侵入你的每个细胞，将他有毒的密码植入你的基因，所以任凭你表面上再怎么激烈地反抗也还是会从骨髓里开始败坏……   
——骗人！不可能的……   
——从骨髓里开始败坏……   
——不会的！……我不属于任何人！   
——哈哈哈哈，你是他的……   
“不是！我不是任何人的，尤其不会是他的！！”   
“Riki大人！”   
当Riki清醒过来，全身都湿透了。他茫然地看了看床边的Daryl，用双手抱住了头。   
“请原谅，我听到您突然喊了起来，所以就擅自闯了进来……您又作恶梦了么？”   
Riki面对惊魂未定的Daryl，不知道该说什么。   
恶梦么？如果只是恶梦该多好……   
要怎样才能醒来…… 

沙龙里仍是一如既往的繁华。无论是宠物还是主人，各个衣着光鲜，眉飞色舞。这里像是个水晶花房，各色“花朵”争奇斗艳，赏花的人也兴味正浓。绚丽的灯光，糜烂的酒香……   
只是穿行而过的红发人却一眼捕捉住了角落里的黑衣人。   
红发人眯了眯锐利的眼睛，考虑了片刻，朝那个角落走去。   
“差不多了。”说着，他一把夺走了黑衣人手里的酒杯，“Riki……” 

“欢迎您回来。”Daryl恭敬地站在门边，目光低垂。   
刚刚回到Eos的Iason没有去见Jupiter，而是直接回到了住处。   
当绝对的主人回到这里，连空气的流动都变得谨慎起来。   
“明天之前，任何事情都不许打扰。”   
“是。那么我退下了。”   
“Riki呢？”   
“Riki大人去沙龙了……”一提起Riki，Daryl欲言又止。   
Iason停下正在脱外衣的动作，“有什么事么？”   
“没有……”Daryl犹豫着，“……Riki大人最近似乎精神状态很不好，整日不说一句话，夜里也经常作恶梦，说梦话……有时从沙龙回来一身酒气……”   
Daryl说着，突然发现Iason正目光严厉盯着自己，立刻收了声。   
Iason阴沉着脸转身走了出去…… 

沙龙的一角，红发人居高临下地打量着对方。明明黑衣黑发地坐在最不起眼的角落，却总能让人在第一时间注意到他的与众不同。不是颜色上的，而是气息上的格格不入。   
但是这气息……   
Riki抬起头，定睛看了看，突然回魂了，“Katze……？你……怎么会在这儿？”   
“见个人，路过这里而已。”   
察觉到Katze那双鹰一样的眼睛在不断观察自己，Riki觉得很不自在，胸口发紧起来。   
“好几年没见你了，没想到……竟会在这种地方重逢……”   
Katze听得出Riki的声音里充满了无奈和讽刺，他原本清亮的声音变得苦涩如姜。   
Katze没有接话。   
对于Riki来说，Katze只是以前还在Bison时打过交道的“生意人”，然而他却不知道从第一天他与Iason相遇，Katze便是知情人。   
“一起喝一杯吧？”Riki举起酒瓶，手臂有点摇晃，“庆祝……重逢……”说着他的嘴角扯起一抹莫名的笑容。   
“你已经喝多了……还是勃姆赫这种酒？你现在连路都走不了了吧。”   
一挥手，招呼侍员过来，收拾酒杯。   
侍员刚刚走上前，突然随着“啪”的一声清脆而响亮的玻璃被摔碎的声音，周围很多人惊诧地回头看向这里，然后很快地交头接耳起来。   
侍员愣在原地，不敢动弹。   
“都他妈是混蛋！我……连喝醉的自由都没有么……？”Riki把头深深地低垂下去，双肩抖动起来，拳头攥地发白。   
Katze示意侍员退下，自己在Riki对面坐了下来。   
丝毫不理会四周的窃窃私语，也丝毫不理会Riki突然爆发的愤怒，他只是从衣兜里掏出香烟，从容地点上，衔在嘴角。   
Katze在心里嘲笑着自己：早就料到有一天会被扯进来，管这种闲事，根本就不像是一个在黑市里久混的人的作风……   
只是……   
袅袅的烟雾后面，Katze犀利的眼睛一直盯着Riki，仿佛在看着一个不认识的人。   
“Riki……抬起头来……”   
“干嘛？！”Riki稍稍抬起头，眉头已经拧成了结。   
果然……   
Katze深深吐了一口烟。   
果然，不再是多年前贫民窟街头的那个无法无天肆无忌惮的少年了。   
那个时候第一次见远近闻名的Bison的首领，那个人称无所畏惧的Dark Riki，Katze便知道他是那种让人过目不忘的人。在自己阅人无数的眼睛里，Katze看到的是一个少见的热情果断的少年，他充满一种蠢蠢欲动的魅力，像颗小恒星一样吸引着他周围人的目光。   
“交给我们你只需要做一件事情，就是放心。我的Bison，可不是混白饭的。”   
少年说着，自信地笑起来，黝黑的眼睛闪着光。   
少年说到做到，总是漂亮干净地完成“任务”。后来去到Midas那个乱世也是一样，出了名的精明能干，像只不知疲倦的年轻黑豹。虽然作为Slum出身的游民仍然很难得到别人的认同，但是他的眼睛里永远拥有那种让人着迷的勇往直前的气势。   
直到那一天，在Midas某个污秽的巷子，一场宿命的邂逅。   
Riki的名字在那之后仍能不断传入Katze的耳中，但他从不打听，也不多问。Katze很清楚地知道自己的位置，虽然牵涉其中的，一个是他唯一敬畏的精英之王，一个是他过目难忘的桀骜少年……   
那么多年之后，Riki，离开了生你养你被你所憎恨的Slum，一心想要冲破牢笼的你，如今在上层世界的Tanagura，在Eos，你得到你想要的东西了么？还是，发现离一切愈发遥远了？   
Katze望着Riki布有血丝的怆然的眼睛，已经找到了答案。   
这显然不是你想要走的路，但是，出自Ceres的你，从来就没有选择。   
倔强骄傲的你当然不会接受。   
但是，也只是困兽犹斗而已。   
要到什么时候才会学懂规则而不再四处碰撞得头破血流。   
Ceres的规则，Midas的规则，Tanagura的规则，Eos的规则。   
以及在一切之上，Iason Mink的规则。   
还不……明白么……？   
“你……想笑就笑吧……Katze……你知道吧，我现在是个舔别人脚心的宠物。”Riki突然开口，声音却低哑得无法听见。片刻之后，那些艰难的字句在他唇齿间转变成残酷的苦笑，“本来以为Slum的杂种才是最低贱的，所以一心想要改变……没想到……竟然变成了更加不如的……宠物……哈哈……太好笑了……哈哈哈……哈哈……笑得人眼泪都出来了……”   
Katze面无表情地看着Riki用手撑住额头，挡住了眼睛，但是那滴无论如何还是涌出来的泪水那么刺眼，狠狠地在Katze一贯波澜不惊的心头捅了一下。   
“恨这一切吧……？恨……Iason……吧……？”   
一听到“Iason”这个名字，Riki一下子僵住了。   
“恨到全身的骨头都会痛起来……”他缓慢地说，每个字都沁着血一样。   
由于酒的关系，他的声音终于把持不住像大风里的火苗一样拼命地摇晃起来，“不……我更恨我自己……我想尽一切办法跟他作对……激怒他……到头来还是……不能打败他……也绝逃不掉……他就是不肯……放过我……”Riki说着又抬头看Katze，目光开始变得模糊，“想……杀了……他……”   
“你醉了，我送你回去。”Katze起身站到Riki身边，伸手拉他。不料Riki借着酒劲儿竟然反倒将他拽近前一下子坐在了他的旁边。Riki死命地抓着他的胳膊，凑近前，眼睛里仍是湿润的，身上散发着浓重的勃姆赫酒气。他被极度的痛苦扭曲的面孔让Katze突然犹豫起来，他开始怀疑自己过去对他们“宠物与主人”的关系的判断是否过于简单。到底，发生了什么，让原来那个黑钻一样熠熠夺目的Dark Riki痛到今天这样身心皆损……？   
Iason，对于一个宠物，为什么要做到这种地步？   
你锋利的剑芒已经让他皮开肉绽，为什么要执着于这样并不光彩的战果？   
“Katze……求你……告诉我……大家……都还好么……？Guy……你见过……他么……？”   
Riki苦苦哀求着，抓住Katze的手渐渐没了力气。身体慢慢失去支点，他整个人像一颗枯萎了的植物一样，搭在Katze的肩上。Katze听见了他微弱的呜咽声。   
“Riki……”   
Katze掐掉了烟，决定不再多想。这一切与他无关，他只是个旁观者。   
还有，他绝不可能违抗那个人。   
强压住心中的矛盾，Katze将Riki搀扶起来，一步一步向门口走去。   
就在这时，他的视野里出现了那个人。   
寒冷的，耀眼的，绝对的，至高的，那个人。   
看见他笔直地朝自己走来，像坚冰劈开水面。  
穿过嘈杂的人群，他目不斜视，眼光永远镇定平静。他走过的地方人们都放低声音，不敢惊扰。   
Katze觉得自己已经感到一种压迫感。他轻轻地摇了摇Riki，可是对方完全没有知觉。   
Iason停在Katze的面前，看了一下两个人。   
“交给我。”没有多余的字，他的声音平稳，脸上没有表情。   
Katze本觉如此不妥，但他的直觉告诉他，对面的人此时只是海面的平静而已，他不想冒险去试探那底下的狂流。   
Katze于是放开了Riki，可醉酒的人还毫无意识地拉扯着他的衣服。   
Iason眉头皱了一下，一把将他抱起，转身之前看向Katze，“辛苦了。”   
然后，在沙龙里所有人的错愕目光中，Iason步伐坚稳地向外走去。   
Katze也无法掩饰地流露出吃惊的表情，他无法想象眼前这极不合情理的景象。   
可是Iason却做得不留余地。   
是所有人的目光都不值得在乎，还是你臂弯里那个人对你来说，太……？   
直到Iason走出门口，整个沙龙里都鸦雀无声。酒杯停在空中，声音卡在喉咙。人们面面相觑，或冷笑，或震惊，或迷惑，或不满…… 

离开了门厅大堂，Iason抱着怀中人正准备走向车库。   
迎面开来一辆悬浮车，在两个人面前停稳。   
下来的人是Raoul。他看了看Iason，叹了气说：“还生怕整个Tanagura不知道么？上车吧，顺便去我那里拿些醒酒药。”   
Iason迟疑了一下，同意了。   
Raoul看着他把Riki轻轻地安置在座位上，突然觉得有点想笑，可是又笑不出来。   
这一切已经超越了荒诞不经。   
车子飞驰起来，没有人说话。   
Raoul从视镜里看了一眼后座，Riki仍旧熟睡着。正要回眼，却发现副座上的那个人的目光也正通过后视镜凝视着后面。  
Raoul轻轻摇摇头。   
“回来不去见Jupiter没问题么？”   
“没有什么紧急的事情，明天去见也一样。”   
“希望在那之前不要有什么消息抢先传到他那里。”   
“本来，就不是什么秘密。”   
Iason的语气仍然没有起伏，他仍旧是掌控一切的人。   
但是……   
Raoul却在内心里不安起来，有什么东西在暗处慢慢滋生搅扰着他的心绪。他此时无法开口，也不知该说些什么，因为对方一直是比自己站得更高看得更远的那一个。   
可是Raoul却隐隐觉得，Iason手里握着一把刀，两端都是锋利的刀刃。当他使用它的时候，顺着刀芒淌下的，也有他自己的鲜血。


End file.
